Main Page
Announcement: We're Back! Now that Stephanie Brown is again a major player in the Batman universe as she deserves, hopefully this wiki will become a haven for Steph fans all over the world again. Come on in and add some Steph edit love! -'New!' n52 -'New!' Fan Activity -'New!' Creators -'New!' Steph as Batgirl -Profile -Allies -Enemies -Civilian Enemies -Appearances -Chronology -Equipment -Costume History -Controversy -Fandom -Merchandise -Games -Art -News Archive -Updates -Upcoming appearances/events -Media -About this site News November 11, 2014 Steph as Batgirl will be getting her own two-issue miniseries in the multi-universe event Convergence! We are currently updating information about this series in the n52 page until we get enough material to create a separate issue page. October 9, 2014 We're back! After three years, Stephanie is finally a major player in the DC universe again. Hopefully, we'll be able to make this wiki the place for Steph fans to come together again! November 14, 2010 Steph's having a busy month in Febuary, battling Klarion in her own book and teaming up with Damian and Kara over in Supergirl! The solicit for Steph is available here. The Supergirl solicit can be found here. Cover BATGIRL #18  Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER  Art and cover by DUSTIN NGUYEN  It’s Valentine’s night, and a mysterious killer literally wants to steal everyone’s hearts. Enter Klarion the Witch-boy, who’s nursing a broken heart of his own. Good luck, Batgirl!  On sale FEBRUARY 9 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Cover SUPERGIRL #61 Written by NICK SPENCER Art by BERNARD CHANG Cover by AMY REEDER & RICHARD FRIEND Continuing the new arc by the freshly minted creative team of writer Nick Spencer (JIMMY OLSEN, T.H.U.N.D.E.R. AGENTS, Morning Glories) and artist Bernard Chang (WONDER WOMAN, SUPERMAN)! Someone has set his sights on killing the next generation of heroes, and his latest targets are Robin and Batgirl! Who is this new foe, and how is he connected to some of Superman's deadliest foes? Supergirl had better find out fast, before it's time for another Bat-related R.I.P. story! On sale FEBRUARY 16 * 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US In addition to all this, Bryan Q did a really nice piece about Steph on the source here. ---- November 10 Batgirl #15 came out today! Here's a preview. It should also be noted that Steph was in the Return of Bruce Wayne: Oracle issue.In addition, there are two new interviews about Steph out. In addition to that, I was lucky enough to have a letter correspondence with Bryan Q Miller, where he revealed some behind the scenes info about Batgirl #15! Read my letter here, and his response here. ---- . October 20th Heads up! Tiny Steph appears in Tiny Titans #33, the All Robin issue! And guess what outfit she wears...also appearing are fellow Girl Robin Carrie Kelley and her buddy Cassandra! In addition, it should also be noted Steph will be appearing in Supergirl #60 SUPERGIRL #60 Written by NICK SPENCER Art by BERNARD CHANG Cover by AMY REEDER & RICHARD FRIEND SUPERGIRL welcomes aboard writer Nick Spencer (JIMMY OLSEN, T.H.U.N.D.E.R. AGENTS, Morning Glories) and artist Bernard Chang (WONDER WOMAN, SUPERMAN) for a Girl of Steel story unlike any other! Someone is trying to kill the young heroes of the DC Universe! Who is this villain, and how can Supergirl stop him? Maybe her friends can help - namely, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, Static and...Robin?! Buckle up, folks, because this one puts the pedal to the metal on page one and doesn't let up for a second! On sale JANUARY 19 * 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ---- October 17 Lots of things happened this week: Bruce Wayne: The Road Home: Batgirl #1 came out and it is a must have. Also bat-solicits for January are out, with a cover highlighting Steph's iconic logo. http://dcu.blog.dccomics.com/files/2010/10/bgirl-17.jpg Cover BATGIRL #17 Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by PERE PEREZ Cover by DUSTIN NGUYEN Batgirl has been given her first sanctioned Batman Incorporated assignment solving a series of high-profile kidnappings, and she’s thrilled! Well, she was – until Damian Wayne decided to ride shotgun. Can the Dysfunctional Duo stop fighting long enough to save the children of Gotham City’s elite? On sale JANUARY 12 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ---- September 18 Bat-solicits are out! Here's Batgirl! Cover BATGIRL #16 Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by DUSTIN NGUYEN & DEREK FRIDOLFS Cover by DUSTIN NGUYEN The “Order of the Scythe” has drawn first blood, framing Batgirl for a crime she didn’t commit. Can she outrun Gotham City’s Finest long enough to prove her innocence? The birth of Batgirl’s gallery of rogues begins here as “The Lesson” continues! Also, a preview page for #15 is up on deviantart in all it's face kicking glory. Finally, the cover for Bruce Wayne Road Home in color here. ---- September 9th Batgirl #14 out today! She's fighting Dracula with Supergirl, which is what comics should always be about, so don't miss it! Scans on Scans_daily! ---- September 1st Preview for Batgirl #14, guest starring Supergirl and out next Wednesday, is up! ---- August 27 Guys, I usually don't update for this sort of thing, but Steph has her own tumblr now (and I recognize some of my scans in there, glee!) Tumblr! I should also note that our new fabulous wiki-corunner, VeronicaEatsLemons (everyone welcome her! Thank her for being awesome!) has a tumblr that is awesomely stephtastic. Also of Stephinterest is The Batgirls Tumblr. ALSO GUYS. BEEN MEANING TO SAY FOR A WHILE NOW, EVEN ROBINS IS BACK. SEE IT HERE. ---- August 16 The solicit for Batgirl 15 is out here. BATGIRL #15 Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by DUSTIN NGUYEN & DEREK FRIDOLFS Cover by DUSTIN NGUYEN It’s a new year and a new look for Batgirl as superstar artist Dustin Nguyen (DETECTIVE COMICS) joins the creative team! The unsinkable Stephanie Brown’s second semester at Gotham U. starts like any other – new classes, new allies, a vigilante stalker – everything a gal could want! But what Gotham City’s Batgirl isn’t prepared for is the arrival of the mysterious “Order of the Scythe.” Who are they, and why have they set their sights on her? “The Lesson” begins here! On sale NOVEMBER 10 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ---- August 13 Who says Friday the 13th is unlucky? None other than Dustin Nguyen is the new artist for Batgirl, and here's an amazing cover to prove it! ---- August 11 In addition to Batgirl #13 being out today, the source has preview cover art for "The Road Home" including the Batgirl cover ---- August 7 No one bothered to tell me Steph was in Red Robin #15, but she is! ---- August 6 Preview for Batgirl #13 out August 11! I like to think Steph is playing Ping Pong with Padma Patil. Somehow. ---- July 31 Okay, anyone who's reading- I know I've been seriously slacking lately, which is why I'm calling for help. Would anyone care to step up and help me co-run this thing- it's easy, I'll teach you, and with the task split between two people, updates would be twice as easy. Of course, the wiki has always been open to any contributors do anything they want. Please email me at Caitlin@poetworld.net if you're interested in a crash course in wiki duties and helping keep the Steph shrine shining! Meanwhile, as we all know, Batgirl #12 has come to a furious finale- scans and summaries will be up sometime this year. News from the SDCC has Steph getting a car and a dog in Year Two. Check this interview for more info. Lee Garbett reported on his twitter he'll be off the title after #14. Lets hime his replacement is as good as he was! The Steph action figure has come out at last, as well as the "Batgirl Rising" trade. Get them! ---- July 12 The preview for Batgirl #12 is up at CBR. We've hit the one year mark! And it looks like Steph's going to be involved in this Bruce Wayne: The Road Home 8 issue mini. The summary asks "Is Batgirl's career over?" and Bryan Q. Miller will be one of the writers. ---- July 9th Lee Garbett has updated his blog with an image from Batgirl #12 and a Supergirl teamup page from Batgirl #14! ---- June 30th Stephanie was in Wonder Woman #600 and drawn by George Perez. Seriously, guys, it's epic awesome. Here's one scan from the comic, I'll get the others up soon. Last scan. ---- June 14th Stephanie the Vampire Slayer! The Batgirl solicit for September is out! See it here. Cover BATGIRL #14 Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by LEE GARBETT & TREVOR SCOTT Cover by STANLEY “ARTGERM” LAU It’s terror in the third dimension starring Batgirl, Supergirl and Dracula…and Dracula, and Dracula! When Supergirl decides to get away from it all and visit Stephanie Brown on the campus of Gotham City University, a quiet, relaxing weekend turns into a monster movie mash-up! After a science experiment goes horribly wrong, 24 black-and-white Draculas are brought to life, and Batgirl and Supergirl are forced to become vampire hunters in order to stop an army of the celluloid undead! On sale SEPTEMBER 8 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US June 10th A ton of news in one go. Lee Garbett updated his blog a whole lot. The most interesting post is the preview image for issue 12. Also, Batgirl #11 is out today! Here's the preview from the DC Source. In addition to all THAT, Miller gave an interview with Broken Frontier recently! Whew! ---- May 29th Lee Garbett updated his twitter with the title page from Batgirl #11. ---- May 16th Batgirl #13 solicit is up at the source Cover BATGIRL #13 Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by PERE PEREZ Cover by STANLEY “ARTGERM” LAU Clayface infiltrates Gotham City Bank & Trust looking to make a sizable withdrawal. There’s just one problem: waiting in line at the bank is Stephanie Brown – Batgirl! But when Clayface begins morphing into different people, Batgirl must hold the entire bank hostage until she can uncover and stop him! On sale AUGUST 11 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ---- May 14th Batgirl #10 is out! Scans are available here and on the wiki as usual, thanks to Levrai! Ya'll just have to deal with my lateness, I'm busy. ---- May 11th Lee Garbett updated his Twitter with a page from Batgirl #11! Here! Remember, Batgirl #10 out tomorrow! ---- May 10th So, I'm back from exams and back to updating this site- Red Robin #12 came out last week and included Steph. Scans will be up shortly, for now have this preview from two weeks ago, which includes Steph. Also, the preview for Batgirl #10 is up- it comes out this Wednesday! ---- April 16th The solicit for Batgirl #12 is up at the source. A truly fierce cover BATGIRL #12 On sale JULY 14 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by LEE GARBETT & JONATHAN GLAPION Cover by STANLEY “ARTGERM” LAU It’s the end of Batgirl’s first year as a member of the Bat-family, and the stakes couldn’t be higher! Stephanie Brown must risk her life to break into the Calculator’s secret lair in an attempt to save Oracle and all of Gotham City from his techno-plague. And finally, the Calculator’s daughter accepts her true destiny! Scans from #9 will be up soon! ---- April 13th Preview for Batgirl #9 is up at the Source. Remember to get the comic tomorrow! ---- April 10th Scans from Red Robin #11 are up here. Also, Lee Garbett has posted some pencils from Batgirl #9 on his Twitter here. Bryan Q Miller has also recently joined Twitter. ---- April 6th A preview of Red Robin #11 (out tomorrow) is out here and it contains Steph, the Richochet and palmstrikes! Also Esther Inglis-Arkell interviewed Bryan Q. Miller about Batgirl at Wondercon over here at 4th!letter ---- March 22nd Right, right, right, so Batgirl solicitation is out. I've been busy, okay? Anyway, here it is: Cover BATGIRL #11 On sale JUNE 9 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by LEE GARBETT & JONATHAN GLAPION Cover by STANLEY “ARTGERM” LAU In part 3 of “The Flood,” Oracle faces off against the Calculator, while Batgirl is forced to team up with the Calculator’s daughter in an attempt to save the citizens of Gotham City from a crippling techno-plague. But who will save Batgirl from an infected and rampaging Man-Bat? Part 2: The "Batgirl Rising" trade has been solicited! Cover BATGIRL: BATGIRL RISING TP On sale JULY 14 • 176 pg, FC, $17.99 US Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER • Art by LEE GARBETT & TREVOR SCOTT Cover by PHIL NOTO In this new title collecting the first seven issues of her hit series, Stephanie Brown, formerly known as the Spoiler, takes on a new guise as Batgirl – and becomes the target of both Gotham City’s heroes and villains. ---- March 11th Obviously Batgirl and Red Robin came out yesterday. Here are some scans from Batgirl and some from Red Robin. Updates to come! ---- March 9th Batgirl #8 preview up at the Source! Buy it AND Red Robin tomorrow! Now Playing BATMAN ETERNAL 26 On sale OCTOBER 1 $2.99 Martial law is imposed on Gotham City! Learn the secret history of one of Batman’s most dangerous foes as he takes center stage! ---- BATMAN ETERNAL 27 OCTOBER 8 $2.99 In the grips of martial law, the criminal underground is going berserk – and the only person who can stop it is...Catwoman?! ---- BATMAN ETERNAL 31 NOVEMBER 5 $2.99 The team-up you never saw coming ... Alfred Pennyworth and...Bane?! ---- BATMAN ETERNAL 32 NOVEMBER 12 $2.99 US The Spoiler is on the case to find the truth behind the nightmare at Arkham! ---- Upcoming Appearances BATMAN ETERNAL VOL. 1 TP On sale NOVEMBER 26 $39.99 US In the wake of FOREVER EVIL, the world looks at heroes in a different light, creating tension between Batman and his allies and the Gotham City Police Department. When a gang war breaks out and new villains arise, it’s up to the Dark Knight, Batgirl, and others to turn the tide as best as they can – but will the GCPD be a help or a hindrance? Plus, a fan-favorite character makes her long-awaited DC Comics – The New 52 debut: Stephanie Brown! Don’t miss these stories from BATMAN ETERNAL #1-20! ---- BATMAN ETERNAL #43 On sale JANUARY 28 $2.99 US Don’t miss this special issue that loops our story all the way back to where it started in BATMAN #28 – but with a twist you won’t see coming! ---- CONVERGENCE: BATGIRL #1 AND 2 On sale April and May 2015 After a year in the dome, Stephanie Brown is not sure she wants to be Batgirl again. But when Flashpoint Catman attacks, Red Robin and Black Bat call her back into service. ---- External Links Batgirl to Oracle: The Barbara Gordon Podcast Stephanie Brown on Comic Vine Girl Wonder Spoiler on Comic Book DB Stephanie's Wikipedia Page Even Robins ---- Related Wikis DC Comics • Cassandra Cain Mainframe • Batman • Wonder Woman